Dimension of Disaster: Demon Slayer
Walkthrough |items = * Cabbage * Rotten tomato * Dog hair * Black hood * Black robe (top) * Black robe (bottom) * Black mushroom * Vial of blood |kills = * Animated book (level 32) * Agrith Naar (level 63) * Lesser demon x4 (level 60) }} Delrith Again Speak to Gypsy Aris in New Varrock square. She tells you that you've got a future ahead of you, but you tell her that you already know that your future was to kill Delrith. She tells you that you need Silverlight to kill Delrith. You will recall from your first time killing Delrith that that Gideon Bede or Sir Prysin has the key to silverlight. Gypsy Aris will tell you that Gideon Bede is dead, but that Sir Prysin now lives in a house north-west of the church. Finding the Key Go to Sir Prysin's house, and ask him about the key you need. He says he had the key, but lost it. The key is in a random hiding spot inside, upstairs, or right outside the house in the drain to the south. (The key's location is the same for every replay.) Now, go to the church, and on the right on the entrance, there is a trapdoor. Go in the trapdoor. You see that the Silverlight is covered by a barrier, without the 3 spirit guardians. Click on the barrier, and then go back to Gypsy Aris, and tell her about this barrier. She will tell you that the guardian spirits have moved on, and you'll need to find them. She gives you a device. The ghosts are located in these locations, and you can visit them in any order you wish to. It is recommended that you go to the Spirit of the Mind ghost last, as it is really close to the church. * The first ghost is in the Blue Moon Inn, possessing Dr Harlow. * The second ghost is in the graveyard,to the north-west of Gypsy Aris' tent. Inspect the tombstone stack along the north wall. * The third ghost is in a house, south of Sir Prysin's home, west of the church. The three spirits Spirit of the Body Go to Dr Harlow and tell him he's possessed. You'll need a potion to sober him up, so the ghost can leave his body. Go to the apothecary and ask if he can make a potion to sober someone up. He tells you that he can, but he needs a cabbage, a rotten tomato and a hair of a dog. He tells you that there is a dog in Gertrude's kennel. * You can get the cabbage south of the Blue Moon Inn. * You can get the rotten tomato north of the Blue Moon Inn. * Gertrude lives to the south of the western bank, close to the tanner, where the Zaros Emissary usually is. Next to her house, you see a kennel. Do every option available except for pulling your hand out, do that last. You'll get a dog's hair when you finally remove your hand. Now, go back to the Apothecary. He'll take your ingredients and make the potion. Go back to Dr Harlow. If you try to give the potion to him, he'll refuse it. Buy a glass of beer from the bartender. Do not drink the beer, but use the potion on the glass of beer. Then, give the glass to Dr Harlow. The ghost will get out of his body, and Harlow gets angry at you for sobering him up. Talk to the ghost. He'll tell you that he wants you to kill anything in the bar. Alternatively, you may also ask him to kill yourself instead (you will not lose anything). Talk to the ghost again. He's happy, and tells you that his barrier is lifted. You now see a short cutscene of his barrier disappearing. Spirit of Faith Now, go to the graveyard, north-west of Gypsy Aris' tent, and go to the north side, next to the statue of Zemouregal. You'll see that you can investigate a stack of tombs. Investigate it. One of the three ghosts will pop out. Talk to him. He tells you to simply take a step to the right. If you ask him if it's your right or his right, he'll tell you he doesn't care. Simply take a step to the left or right, and talk to the ghost. He is satisfied (or bored) and lifts his barrier. Again, you see a cutscene. Spirit of the Mind Now, go to the final ghost, south of Sir Prysin's home. You'll see a bookcase moving. Investigate the bookcase. An animated book will fight you. Kill it. The final ghost will appear. He asks you some trick questions, all options will work (since there are no true 'answers' to his questions). After that, he lifts his barrier. Dealing with Delrith You can now go back to the crypt underneath the church and take Silverlight. Go to the south-east part of the city. If you try to go through the barrier, Evil Dave won't let you for not being in his "evil" cult. To get in, you'll need to have an "awesome black weapon and robes". There are some black mushrooms nearby Evil Dave, so grab one and use it on Silverlight. To get black clothing, go to Thessalia and buy some black robes from her, which will cost you 90 zemomarks. Talk to Delrith. You'll find out that he actually wants to be defeated and go back to Infernus. He'll ask you to simply stab him. You will automatically stab him, but a bolt of lightning will deflect the attack. Delrith tells you that that was Agrith-Naar, and asks you to draw a blood circle. Get a vial, which you can find in the General Store, and fill it by a blood fountain, which you can find north of the Varrock Herald, at the steps up to Varrock Castle. Go back to Delrith. Your character draws the blood circle, and stabs Delrith. Defeating Agrith Naar After this, Delrith disappears and Agrith Naar takes his place. Agrith Naar gets angry at you for sending him back to New Varrock and wants to fight you. If you're ready, you can accept. If not, you should gear up on some food and possibly armour, if you want. If you're ready, fight Agrith Naar. Agrith Naar attacks with magic and melee, as he did in Shadow of the Storm. He is also capable of telegrabbing you if you try and fight from a distance. After his health has been lowered a bit, he will begin to use a special attack similar to the one Delrith used in Demon Slayer. He'll scream "PREPARE TO BE INCINERATED!" and begin to charge an attack; run outside the circle of blood to avoid it. If you don't run, you will get hit by as much as 4,000 damage. Resume fighting him after this. After reducing his health again, he will summon four lesser demons. These won't attack you, but similarly to a Flash mob, they will stand there and heal him. However, Agrith Naar heals from all four demons at once in intervals of 50 lifepoints. The demons are fairly weak, only having 600 health but should be killed as he is invulnerable to attacks while they are alive. Finally, as his health is lowered even further, he will use a final special attack and will scream "PREPARE TO BE INCINERATED" again. As before, just run a safe distance, then resume fighting him until he dies, and Silverlight will be upgraded into Darklight. * Note: After finishing him, it is recommended that you loot the nearby chest in order to work towards completing the "Pick All" task. After you have killed him, go back to Gypsy Aris, and she'll tell you that Delrith and Agrith Naar weren't much of a threat anyway. She will still reward you for your troubles. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards ;First completion only * 3 quest points * 5,000 crafting XP lamp * 5,000 magic XP lamp * ;Always * Darklight * 300 zemomarks * Access to ingredients for Strength potions in the New Varrock demon camp Trivia * If you answer 0 in one of Spirit of the mind's questions he would have "lost connection" * After dealing with the demons, the player can talk to Evil Dave, and he asks the player what they did to his demon friends, to which the player replies "Dave, they're dead. They're all dead, Dave.". This is a reference to Red Dwarf, a BBC production, in which a computer program repetitively tells a character named Dave that everyone is dead. * The Graveyard spirit requests your character 'Take a Step to your Right', to which you can reply 'Nothing to do with my Hands and Hips?'. This is a reference to the film The Rocky Horror Picture Show * References to the old version of Demon Slayer: ** Sir Prysin and Gypsy Aris are both characters involved in the original Demon Slayer. ** The drain is a possible location of the key, similar to how Sir Prysin dropped his key down the drain. ** The adventurer asks "Which is it this time, Gideon Bede or Grüfeld Bach?" Grüfeld was the name of Gideon until August 4th, 2014 when his character was significantly altered. Next, the adventurer says "Oh, so this is the one with Wally? So I'll need Sir Prysin's key - is he in the palace?" This is a reference to the original quest. Gypsy Aris replies that the player definitely should not remember that one. * Gertrude's dog kennel is a reference to the 2012 Christmas event. * When you kill Delrith in the blood circle for the first time, he says, "Nullus... locus... est... similis... domui" which is Latin for, "There's no place like home", a reference to The Wizard of Oz. * After completing the quest, a replica of Silverlight will appear in the museum. Category:Quests